


It could be worse

by Yin_Yang_and_MadHatter



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: But you have that silly bug, Life is hard Dib, M/M, after all, it could be worse, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin_Yang_and_MadHatter/pseuds/Yin_Yang_and_MadHatter
Summary: The day when Dib remembered that his days could be always horrible, but the fact of having a jealous maniac in his life made them worth it.





	It could be worse

**Author's Note:**

> I chose a short fic due to my lack of time, so here it goes. I wrote this for the prompt that was given to me by adancingstarinthechaos in Tumblr, she’s amazing. The prompt was it could be worse. I hope you liked it.

When Miss Bitters talks about her best or worst days, Dib usually doubts.  Maybe it was because he had never had a day that was totally bad, or even less a day that was totally good. Or maybe it was because he always saw good things in bad days, even If he saw it’s the next day in order to not break down. He was worthy, he should not give up. Or at least that was what he preferred to think.

_ That day was different. _

His alarm didn’t sound. He blamed a vengeance coming from Gaz. When he made his way through the door as fast as he could, without having breakfast and without paying attention to anything else, he saw the bus leaving.

Before saying a few swear words, he remembered the sentence that he usually says that year when something bad happened.

_It could be worse._

He should have known that like in cartoons, that sentence was like add fuel to the fire.

Then he started to get soaked by a heavy rain that has just started. He should change his clothes, but then, he would not get in time for the first class.

_It could be worse._

He bit his lip and went back to his house for changing and grabbing an umbrella. A flying monitor got in his way. After a scolding for getting in school late, his father started the known speech about leaving paranormal stuff.

When Dib was finally on the street his mood was awful, so he just walked to skool remembering that simple sentence.

_It could be worse._

When he was on his way, nearly halfway there, a gust of wind flew away his umbrella. He tried to get it back, but the wind flew it away even farther. When he noticed, he had lost 20 minutes running after the umbrella and going in the opposite direction.

_It could be worse, ¿right?_

He arrived skool at the end of E.P. class. The bullies of the class were there to make fun of him for being soaked. Before he could see what was happening, they shoved him into a mud puddle.

Even though he was having a tic in his eye because of the anger and the impotence, he figured out that bullies were always after him. He wouldn’t get scared of it. And after all:

_It could be worse._

He barely got to the cafeteria, and when he was just arriving at the desired (in spite of being surely awful) food, the alarm of the skool sounded. He sighed when his sister walked next to him, laughing. And to think that she was still mad for nearly changing her into a pig… He shouldn’t have slept that night.

His stomach roared and trying to keep himself resulted, he figured out something.

He had been through a little of everything, but he hasn’t seen Zim yet. He turned, seeing how everyone was coming out of the room, but he didn’t see the green skin one.

Curious, he made his way to his classroom. He ignored how everyone seems to avoid him, surely for his reputation and the mud.

What he didn’t see coming was Miss Bitters didn’t let him enter his class, due to the smell that he emitted. It seemed that the puddle hadn’t had _only_ mud.

Groaning nonsenses about how his life was so unfair, Dib went to the playground to wait until the lessons ended. He cursed about not being an adult yet. He could be outside by now if he were one. He cursed the fact that he didn’t show up in all of his classes’ days before because of Zim.

However, _it could be worse_.

After all, he skipped a lot of classes where he could have been injured (with Bitters anyone knew) and Zim hadn’t been capable of mocking him.

He sat under a little tree, thanking that the rain had stopped. On one hand, he thanked that he hadn’t listened Zim’s laughs. But on the other hand, that made him feel that the tragedies of the day were even more awful. Zim always cheered him those previous years, even though he tried a lot of times doing the opposite.

He sighed when the rain started again, making a misty rain over him. The tree didn’t stop the rain so when he thought he was going to die because of the boredom, and the ring tone sounded, he was soaked again.

_It could be worse_ … he supposed apathetic.

He got up and entered the skool, making his way to his classroom for grabbing his bag. He didn’t know completely why he left it there after all. He blamed the shock of that moment.

Everyone was getting out of their classes running, but not of his class. He counted 10 people getting out. He blinked, shocked. His class was one of the naughtiest classrooms; their classmates would never delay, only if they were teasing him.

He hurried up, regretting even more the fact of leaving his bag behind.

The bullies that always tease him and those that had thrown him into the puddle earlier were lying on the ground. Some of them had first-degree burns, others had marks of footprints on their faces, shoulders and back, and there were others that only seemed to can’t move at all.

Breathless, he turned to a maniacal laughter, seeing Zim sits at his table and with his bag on his hand. He knew that Zim felt confident in that position. He was sitting on a way that he seemed a few inches taller than him, his legs being crossed and that wily smile.

“No one treats like trash the human that Zim treats like trash.” He smiled perversely uncrossing his legs. “That’s my job.”

Dib couldn’t help the shiver and the warmth that went through his whole body. Without thinking too much, he got near the alien in a blink. He thanked all the training to become faster, with that, not even Zim’s lasers could reach him, and with that he could do what he wanted to in that special moment.

_That day was different_ … or maybe _no, it wasn’t_. Because his days could be always horrible, but the fact of having a jealous maniac in his life made them worth it.

Before Zim could react properly, he placed himself in between his legs when he opened them in order to attack him. He took one of his hands and pulled him nearer.

He felt Zim tensed up next to him.

He still remembered the first time they had kissed. It hadn’t been something planned, but anything impulsive and accidental.

They had been fighting and Zim had fallen on him with his face too close. Dib had laughed of the fallen and Zim had started to shout at him. He had been sure that if he hadn’t stopped him soon enough, he was going to suffer a heavy headache. So, he had followed those instincts he usually contained. When Zim had closed his eyes due to keep shouting in his face, he had cradled his cheek and smiling, he placed his lips on the other’s.

He had never escaped with more want of something, and he was sure that Zim had never wanted to kill somebody more than that time. Even though, in all the way that he had to run, he couldn’t help to roar with laughter, his heart pounding. He hadn’t felt so alive in years.

He knew that in that moment he was risking a lot kissing him, even more with all those bullies in front of them, but he didn’t regret it. He had learned that in a world where everyone judges you literally for every single little thing you do, he was happier when he followed his heart. And anyway, his rational part was shouting him that Zim was the only thing that gives him a solid purpose, so he didn’t care anymore.

As fast as he got near, he detached from him. He grabbed his bag, which Zim had dropped when he felt him close and ran away, waiting for Zim to pursue him.

But maybe his speed hasn’t only good things. Because for it he didn’t notice how Zim smiled, touching his lips. He didn’t notice how he got up and mumbled to his classmates neither.

“If you tell this, Zim will have a new reason to don’t let you walk ever again.”

But he did notice the laser that nearly reaches him when he had to stop in order to open the front door.

“¡You were full of disgusting mud, you insolent human!”

“So, I could have done It If I hadn’t been covered in mud?” He smiled him and run away without waiting for an answer, afraid of no surviving after his alien attack.

Zim felt his cheeks burn and angry, he extracted a bigger weapon of his PAK with his mechanical legs in order to burn that human to ashes.

The door exploded and Dib ran faster, nearly falling on the ground.

He was going to kill that filthy human. Not because he kissed him, but because he had ran away _again_. But hey, _it could be worse_. He could have not kissed him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any mistake, please let me know. I’ll fix it.


End file.
